<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meditation by BloodyMary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843163">Meditation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyMary/pseuds/BloodyMary'>BloodyMary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jedi June [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Meditation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyMary/pseuds/BloodyMary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedi Seeker Sola Neves meditates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jedi June [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meditation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sola sits cross legged, her eyes closed. The floor of Ae's spaceship is thrumming beneath her. She lets the noise wash over her, as she focuses on her breath—she feels the air on the tip of her nose, the expansion of her chest, the rise and fall of her stomach.</p><p>Then she lets herself notice things—how the floor beneath feels, the warmth of her hands against her knees and the Force around her. There is Ae’s presence in the cockpit, bright and full of energy. And much further, she can sense Master Niima, like a serene ray of light.</p><p>She thinks of Niima for a moment and how she’d like to see her soon, and then lets the thought fade away. She takes a breath—air on the tip of her nose, the expansion of her chest, the rise and fall of her stomach.</p><p>It’s a moment when she just <em>is</em>—she’s not in motion, she’s not dealing with a crisis or focusing on anything specific. She just exists as a part of the universe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>